BENCANA FACEBOOK
by Nafi-shinigami
Summary: Naruto melakukan sesuatu terhadap Hinata yang berakhir bencana baginya –wkwkwkwkwk,aku gak ahli bikin summary sih-


_Ini fict buat traktiran ultahku,moga orang yang berulang tahun pada tanggal 22 Desember sepertiku panjang umur XDD_

_Padahal fict ''THE SECRET PENGAGUM'' BELUM DILANJUTIN,MALAH BIKIN ONE SHOT –promosi-_

_TITLE: BENCANA FACEBOOK_

_DISC: NaruHina dan semua karakter di Naruto punyaku,pokoknya punyaku...*digetok __Kishimoto-sensei pake sandal jepit*_

_BENCANA FACEBOOK bikinanku (Nafi-Shinigami)_

_RATE: T(een) –untuk 130 tahun keatas-?-_

_GENRE: Humor-rada maksa- Romance-mungkin gak kerasa ato malah gak ada-_

_WARNING: Humor yang dipaksain,GaJeness,00C,OON,lebayness,menggunakan bahasa Indonesia yang salah dan ancur-ancuran_

_PAIR: NaruHina –because I'm a NaruHina lovers-_

_SUMMARY:Naruto melakukan sesuatu terhadap Hinata yang berakhir bencana baginya –wkwkwkwkwk,gak ahli bikin summary sih-_

_DIBUAT PADA MINGGU MALAM TANGGAL 12-12-2010_

_Jangan banyak bacot lagi,ayo mulai fict gaje ini ^O^_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Pada suatu hari yang cerah tapi badai(?),ada seorang anak laki-laki bertampang seperti beruk,berkulit tan,dan mempunyai mata sebiru lautan,sedang lari dengan kecepatan 4.2 yard/s-kayak kecepatan lari tokoh di manga apa gitu- +readers: gue tau,itu manga Eyeshie*d 21 kan+ kenapa dia berlari seperti itu ayo kita kembali ke TKP-ditimpuk dalang-

_Flash back 2 hours ago..._

''_hoahm…gyaaaaaaaaaaa gue telat ketempat kencan,Hinata-chaaaaaan…tunggu akangmu ini…''_

_Kembali ke waktu sekarang…_

Nah readers yang berbahagia-readers: fict loe bikin gue gak bahagia- sekarang kalian tahu kan kenapa anak tadi berlari seperti itu -anak…anak…gue punya nama,kenalin gue ke readers sana(nodong kunai)- oh iya,saya mengenlkan tokoh utama kita –kita? Loe aja kali,gue gak- nama tokoh utama kita adalah...JRENG….JRENG…. Namikaze Naruto –pada kenal kan?- BTW kok OOT sih…c'mon beibeh,bact to da story

_**Naruto's pov**_

'Kok emak gak bangunin gue sih,gak tau ea gue hari ini kencan? -djaaaah…yang mau kecan siapa yang mau direpotin siapa,ckckckck,dasar anak durkaha- gara-gara babe juga sih…ngajakin gue maen catur semalaman' omel naruto dalam batinnya sendiri –kalo ngomel dalam aer bisa tenggelem tuh anak-

''Akhirnya nyampe juga ke nih taman,capek gue –yaiyalah capek,wonng loe lari 2 jam penuh- Hinata-chan mana ea,kok gak keliatan? jangan-jangan dia ngambek terus pulang terus di sekolah besok dia mutusin gue di depan umum?oh noooooooo…..'' tereak Naruto ampe diliatin pemulung yang lagi nyari sampah –hiks…author gak tega nulis nih bagian,ternyata di Negara tercinta kita ini masih ada banyak orang yang kekurangan,saya mohon kepada pemerintah,tolong perhatikan kondisi masyarakat yang kurang mampu di Negara kita ini,huweeeeeeee….-

''Naruto-kun kenapa kau datang terlambat?pake acara tereak lagi…'' –omel Hinata pada Naruto

''Huweeeeee….maafin aku yank,aku tadi bangun kesiangan gara-gara papaku minta aku nemenin dia maen catur di pos ronda'' bela Naruto –huweek…author hamper muntah pas nulis ini-

''Jangan nangis donk Naruto-kun,ntar tambah jelek loh ^O^'' –ni si Hinata ngehina apa nenangin Naruto sih-

''Hiks…tapi kamu maafin aku kan? –anjing minta dipungut mode: on-'' Naruto mewek dangan (sangat) lebaynya

''Iya aku maafin tapi kamu jangan nangis lagi ea,sakit nih telingaku dengernya'' balas Hinata

''Horeeeeee….'' Tereak Naruto

Karena kesenangan Naruto tanpa sadar memeluk Hinata tanpa sadar bahwa wajah sang pujaan hati sudah menjadi sangat merah,akhirnya kebiasaan lama Hinata muncul lagi,tiba-tiba saja dia pingsan dalam pelukan Naruto –uh,author ngiri nih-

''Eh Hinata kau kenapa?hei…kok pingsan sih'' tereak Naruto sambil menguncangkan tubuh Hinata

Karena hinata tidak bangun-bangun akhirnya Naruto membawa Hinata kursi taman –aku udah bilang belum kalo mereka kencannya di taman?-

''Kalo lagi tidur seperti ini Hinata-chan tambah manis aja,akhirnya aku dapat melakukannya-devil smirk-'' Naruto mau ngelakuin apa nih? –kok ni adegan kayak mengarah ke rate M ea?-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

''Cklik…..akhirnya aku dapat juga satu foto Hinata'chan,salah sendiri gak mau kufoto,akhirnya terpaksa aku ambil dengan cara ini kan,ntar malem ku upload di _Facebook_ ah…'' Naruto tersenyum senang

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu Hinata akhirnya mulai sadar dari pingsannya

''Hoahm….Na..naruto-kun,a..apa yang terjadi,ke..kenapa aku tertidur disini –djaaah…..kumat lagi deh gagapnya (author dirasengan Naruto)- k..kautidak me..melakukan apapun terhadapku kan?'' Tanya Hinata beruntun kepada Naruto

''Aku gak ngelakuin apa-apa kok,salah sendiri pingsan sembarangan'' –djaaaah…ni juga,mana ada pingsan bisa milih tempat-

''Go..gomen Naruto-kun,a..aku tidak seharusnya mencurigaimu'' mohon hinata dengan wajah memelas yang benar-benar manis –author nosebleed-

''Gak apa,ayo kita terusin kencannya mumpung belum sore,lagian ini hari minggu kan,jadi gak boleh masang tampang sedih'' –peraturan dari mana tuh?-

_Skip time…..malam hari di kamar Naruto_

''Senangnya hatiku,turun panas demamku'' Naruto nyanyi GaJe

''NARUTOOOOOOOOOO…DIAAAAAMMMMM…BERISIK TAU'' tereak Kushina dari arah dapur –nyuruh orang diam tapi sendirinya tereak-

''IYA MAAAAAAAA…'' balas Naruto tak kalah berisiknya

''Punya mama kok berisik banget sih?mending gue upload foto Hinata-chan tadi'' omel Naruto –gak nyadar ea loe juga berisik?-

Akhirnya Naruto mengupload foto Hinata yang tadi dia ambil secara diam-diam (diambil disini maksudnya difoto,bukannya **maling** barang orang) tak lama setelah Naruto mengupload foto Hinata yang sedang tertidur di bangku taman siang tadi di notification facebook naruto muncul satu pemberitahuan,_**Hyuuga Model-iklan Pantene**_** mengomentari foto anda**

'Baru juga gue upload,eh udah ada yang komentar aja' batin Naruto

_Facebook mode: ON_

Hyuuga Model-iklan Pantene:Siapa yang mengambil foto ini?

Naruto Bocah Kyuubi: Gue sendiri

Hyuuga Model-iklan Pantene: Kapan diambilnya?

Naruto Bocah Kyuubi: Tadi siang,mank'a kenapa?

Hyuuga Model-iklan Pantene: MATI KAU

_Facebook mode: OFF_

'Siapa sih,pake ngoment MATI KAU segala,tunggu dulu,Hyuuga?model pantene (rambut panjang)? Glek…mati aku' batin naruto

''Mending gue tidur deh'' omel Naruto

_Skip time…..esok harinya di Konoha High school_

Seperti biasa kelas X4 Konoha High school benar-benar ribut –kelas author emank ni dan benar-benar rebut-

''Waah….ini dia bintang kelas kita,gue gak nyangka loe bakal berani kayak gitu Nar'' teriak Kiba dengan semangat masa mudanya –ditimpuk Lee-

''Hn..gue juga gak nyangka loe bias berani gotu dobe'' ucap Sasuke dengan tampang _stoic_nya seperti biasa

Begitulah komentar teman-teman Naruto saat dia datang ke kelasnya,sedangkan Naruto sendiri masih belum ngerti apa yang diomongin teman-temannya

''Loe jangan bengong aja dong Dobe,komentar napa'' omel Sasuke yang mulai keluar ke OOC'annya

''Gue mesti komentar apa Teme?yang dibahas aja gue gak tau'' balas Naruto dengan tampang _bloon_nya

''OMG (Oh Mukaku Ganteng) –narsis amat ni orang- pliss deh Dobe,kita ni lagi bahas foto Hinata yang loe upload tadi malem itu loh'' omel sasuke dengan kadar OOC yang semakin akut –author di amaterasu-

''Oh…itu toh,bilang dari tadi napa sih,jadi loe semua dah pada liat ea? Gue gak tau,habisnya waktu selesai nge_upload _gue langsung tidur'' balas Naruto

''WOI SEMUANYA….TSUNADE-SENSEI DATENG….'' Teriak Sakura yang membuat semua makhluk (?) di kelas itu kalang kabut

''Baik semuanya ayo kumpulkan PR kalian,lalu kita ulangan harian'' Ucap Tsunade yang membuat para murid di kelas itu langsung gak semangat

_Skip time…waktu pulang Konoha High school – readers: _wew..cepet amat ea,perasaan tadi baru masuk kelas- -athor males nulis-

Naruto yang pulang sendirian karena Hinata bilang dia sedang ada keperluan klub tiba-tiba diculik oleh orang bertopen berambut coklat panjang –dialah Neji….si model iklan Pant*ne- barsama dengan orang bertopeng berambut cepol –dialah Tenten…..pacarnya si model iklan Pan*ene- setelah itu Naruto didandanin seperti badut,sekali lagi saya katakan _**BADUT **_ wahai readers semua,sungguh malang nasibnya karena Naruto yang sedang memakai dandanan itu diambil foto sebanyak-banyaknya oleh pasangan panculik bertopeng a.k.a Neji dan Tenten,setelah itu foto Naruto itu diupload ke facebook dan ditag sebanyak-banyaknya oleh mereka berdua,benar-benar tindakan yang tak patut ditiru wahai readers semua…. (Note: author gak bisa nulis kejadiannya dengan detail karena besok author dah ujian,jadi bagi yang baca mohon doanya ea) –readers: amiiiin….-

_Skip time…..esok harinya di Konoha High school –lagi?-_

''Gyahahahaha…..kasian amat loe Nar,gila….gue hamper tepar gara-gara kebanyakan ketawa,foto loe beneran _artistik _Nar'' cemooh Kiba dengan keadaan tepar guling-guling -?-

''I really like that photos –berati baneran banyak foto yang diupload ma tu duo- udah gue print malahan'' ucap Sasuke dengan girangnya –Sasuke girang? Hii….ayan gue bayanginnya-

''Ada beberapa yang kukirim ke majalah malahan'' kali ini Sakura ikut masuk dalam perbincangan

''APAAAAAA….TIDUAAAAAKK….'' Naruto teriak dengan sekencang-kencangnya dan akhirnya pingsan dan dibawa ke UKS

Akhirnya Naruto tidak masuk selama beberapa hari –tepatnya 5 hari- dengan alas an demam padahal pada kenyataannya dia tidak masuk sekolah untuk menghilangkan rasa malunya yabg sudah stadium akhir –gue baru tau Naruto punya malu-

THE END –dengan tidak jelasnya-

Gimana reader ma senpai semua?gajekah?lebaykah?silahkan komentar melalui review –flame juga boleh kok- yang penting ada penyelesaiannya agar author bisa menulis fict yang lebih baik lagi

_**R E V I E W**_

_**E**_

_**V**_

_**I**_

_**E**_

_**W**_


End file.
